Diarios de Buffy
by stardiouses
Summary: "-Carm, no es lo que piensas. – Laura continuó dando vueltas en la habitación, deteniéndose frente a su colchón. – Es algo muy tonto." Sí, de hecho, era bastante tonto, pero no iba a dejar que Carmilla supiera al respecto.


Ubicado entre el final de la primera temporada y el especial de navidad.  
Si quieren enviar prompts para fics pueden buscar mi Tumblr (stardiouses es el nombre de usario).

* * *

-Vamos, sólo déjame fijarme una vez más. – Laura escaneaba la habitación, no había tantos lugares para buscar. Además, ella sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar su…

-¿Qué estás buscando? De verdad Laura, podríamos habernos ido hace una hora. – Ella le había prometido a Laf ayudar a contrabandear una ardilla disecada. Lo había escondido en su bolso, con la excusa de que Perry no iba a hacerle su típico 'checkeo de seguridad'. Tampoco era que Carmilla llevara muchas cosas, lugar de sobra tenía. Y bueno, Frankredhead tenía un punto: 'Sabes que mientras haya sangre cerca ella no va a revisar. Jorge estará seguro allí. Sí, Jorge, la ardillla". De hecho, era Jorge III, pero daba igual. El problema era que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Perry encontrara al polizón y las cosas no iban a ponerse muy lindas por usar un eufemismo. Si tenía que ser sincera, a Carmilla le agradaba Jorge. El animal tenía su encanto, sobre todo con su mirada vacía sin expresión. El mismo gesto que tenía Laura en ese momento.

-Hey, Creampuff. ¿Todo está bien? Dime qué es lo que perdiste y puedo darte una mano. – Ésta era literalmente la cuarta vez que iban al dormitorio en busca de lo que fuera que Laura estaba olvidando. En la primera excursión, Carmilla se quedó en un rincón mirando cómo Laura se paseaba por el cuarto sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. La segunda, aún en su rincón, empezó a preguntar qué estaban buscando. La tercera, Carmilla optó por quedarse en su colchón mirando el techo, escuchando a los muebles moverse de un lado a otro y a Laura golpearse la cabeza con las esquinas de vez en cuando. La cuarta fue una combinación de todas las anteriores. No iba a ver una quinta vez, no si querían llevar a Jorge de vacaciones. La situación no daba para más.

-Dime qué estás buscando. Prometo no reírme y si no quieres, ni siquiera voy a hacer preguntas al respecto. – Habló sin quitarle la vista a su lata vacía de coca/sangre. Sabía muy bien que Laura no hablaba sobre ciertos temas, así que no quería presionar demasiado. Pero _maldita sea mujer_ , había tres pisos de escaleras y Carmilla no quería pasar otra hora caminando alrededor del edificio.

-Carm, no es lo que piensas. – Laura continuó dando vueltas en la habitación, deteniéndose frente a su colchón. Se arrodilló con más envión del necesario y comenzó a palpar el suelo. – Es algo muy tonto – Gateó hasta los cajones, abriéndolos de a pares.- Sólo me queda la curiosidad de saber a dónde lo dejé. – Fue hasta el baño, revisó el botiquín del espejo. – Ve al auto Carm, si no lo encuentro ahora me olvidaré del asunto. – Inspeccionó entre la cama y la cabecera. _Un momento_ , ella no estaba buscando.

-Ok, me vas a decirme qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora mismo o voy a decirle a Perry que pusiste una ardilla disecada en mi bolso.

-Ya te dije, est… ¿una qué?

-Ardilla disecada. Ahora es tu turno de responder.

-No sé si quiero saber al respecto. Y… sobre lo otro, estoy buscando – _piensa rápido, piensa rápido_ – mi osito de peluche.

-Laura, no tienes un osito de peluche.

-Sí, es por eso que no te decía. No quería que te enteraras.

-Bueno, digamos que tienes uno. ¿En qué universo puede entrar entre la cama y la cabecera?

-Es un osito muuuy pequeño.

Carmilla levantó las cejas y dejó escapar una risa seca. Laura no podía salir de esa situación. _Vampiresa inútil,_ ¿por qué insistió en acompañarla a su habitación? Bueno, los goblins acechando en el pasillo… pero tranquilamente podría haber dejado de escoltarla después de la tercera vez. Knockear a un gremlin ella sola debería haber sido prueba suficiente de que podía defenderse por sí sola.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, sólo escúpelo.

-Bien. Pero, te cuento en el auto- Eso le daría tiempo para inventarse una excusa. – Ahora te alcanzo, voy al baño y nos encontramos en las escaleras.

Laura sonrió, sintiéndose culpable. Era demasiado escándalo por algo tan pequeño. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y ¿ _por qué_ tenía un "diario secreto" en primer lugar? Esperó hasta que Carmilla dejara la habitación para tomarlo. Levantó el colchón de su novia, _¿novia?_ Y se chocó los cinco mentalmente por encontrar un escondite tan ingenioso.

Paso uno listo. Acomodó su diario entre la ropa, asegurándolo con la cintura de los jeans y cubriéndolo con la remera holgada. Paso dos listo. Una vez que llegara al baúl del auto, el plan estaría completo.

Un crujido la hizo saltar en el lugar. La puerta se abrió y Laura contuvo la respiración por un segundo. Podría ganarle a otro gremlin si lo golpeaba con su diario. _Oh…_ un vampiro sería un problema algo más complicado.

-No sé de qué se trata todo esto. – Carmilla habló calmada, casi podría confundirse por un tono de voz tímido. – Si no quieres compartir lo que sea que sea "eso", no tienes por qué.

-Oh, Carm – _Bien hecho Laura, activaste el modo 'Vampiro melancólico'_. La hizo levantar la vista con un beso corto. No es que no quiera compartirlo, es sólo que… - Carmila la tomó por la cintura para acercarse, _oh no._

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi osito de peluche. – En este punto era mejor dar el tema por terminado. Aunque Carmilla no fuera a dejar de recordárselo por meses. Laura sacó el diario de su ropa y se lo pasó. Con suerte no lo abriría.

-Creampuff, deberías haberme dicho que estabas buscando un cuaderno de clases. Sé cómo puedes ponerte con los estudios, pequeña nerd. ¿De qué materia es esto? – Pasó las hojas ojeándolo. ¿Se vería sospechoso si se lo sacaba de las manos, digamos, ya mismo? – No sabía que estabas tomando, ehm ¿Literatura? este semestre. Hay cosas muy buenas escritas. Dime que no entregaste tus fanfics de HagridxDumbledore como tarea.

-Sí, a veces. No, espera, ¿qué? ¡SÍ! Fanfics. Escribo fanfics en este cuaderno – Un poco más y tendría su diario de regreso.

Carmilla había leído las historias que escribía con anterioridad. No había nada en ese cuaderno que pudiera sorprenderla. Aun así, encontraba tierno ver a Laura tan sonrojada. Siguió pasando las páginas hasta que algo captó su atención.

-¿Colmillos? ¿De qué serie es este?

-Diarios de Buffy – Laura se golpeó la cara mentalmente mientras vio cómo Carmilla leía en voz alta, dándose cuenta de qué estaba pasando.

-"La forma en la que sus colmillos se asoman entre sus labios son la armonía perfecta entre belleza y poder." –Carmilla sonrió sin disimular, _belleza y poder, ¿eh?_ – "No puedo evitar ser hipnotizada por la imagen, la sangre deslizándose por su barbilla, contrastando, tratando de eclipsar la inocencia de su sonrisa." - _¿Inocencia? Bueno, eso era nuevo_ – "Pero lo que más adoro son sus ojos. Parecen volverse más oscuros cada vez que me pierdo en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo resulta más sencillo ver a través de ellos, encontrando los destellos de su alma." - _¿Alma?_ Su sonrisa desapareció.

Carmilla cerró el cuaderno y lo sostuvo contra sí.

-¿Diarios de Buffy? – Ella pudo ver de reojo a Laura hundirse en el colchón.

-Oh. Por. Dios. –Se cubrió la cara, las mejillas le ardían a más no poder.

-Sonaban más al "Diario de Laura" – Carmilla se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus manos en el lugar en el que estaría su boca. – Vamos, no te tapes la cara. Quiero verte el alma. –Continuó riéndose.

-¡Basta!


End file.
